Mexican Army
The Mexican Army is a faction in Red Dead Redemption. Background The Mexican Army (Spanish: Ejército Mexicano) is the land branch, and the largest of the Mexican military services; it is also known as the National Defense Army. The Mexican Army is famous for having been the first Army to adopt and use an automatic rifle, (the Mondragón rifle), in 1899, and the first to issue automatic weapons as standard issue, in 1908. The motto of the Mexican Army is "Siempre leales", which translates to "Forever loyal". Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' John Marston first comes across the Mexican Army during the mission "Civilization at any Price", which is led by Colonel Agustin Allende, Major Raul Zubieta, Captain Vincente de Santa, Captain Espinoza and overseen entirely by General Ignacio Sanchez. Marston agrees to help the Army fight the Rebels throughout Mexico, in return Colonel Agustin Allende tells Marston that while Marston fights alongside the Army, the Army will search for their leader, Abraham Reyes, which in turn will lead them to find Javier Escuella - which is why Marston is in Mexico. While in Mexico, John Marston helps the Army fight the Rebels, until Captain De Santa tells John they have captured Javier Escuella; De Santa tells Marston that Escuella is being held in the local church in Chuparosa. Upon arriving in Chuparosa, the Army attacks Marston and prepares to execute him. Just as the Army prepares Marston for execution, Abraham Reyes alongside his Rebels attack Captain Espinoza and his troops. After releasing Martson, the rebels continue to attack the soldiers until Colonel Agustin Allende and the remainder of his soldiers are killed. This is the last mission Marston fights for the Mexican Army; General Ignacio Sanchez, his top ranking officers, and his Army are eventually overthrown by Reyes' Rebels. After Marston leaves Mexico, this is the last mission directly involving the Mexican Army. ''Undead Nightmare'' In Undead Nightmare, Mexican Army soldiers can be seen defending El Presidio. A group of survivors can be seen inside the fort, being protected by the soldiers. Some soldiers will put up Missing Persons posters. They can also be found among the stranded survivors in El Matadero and Torquemada. Multiplayer The Mexican Army will attack the player if they commit a crime in Mexico, with Casa Madrugada being the only exception - as it is controlled entirely by the Banditos. Known Members * Agustin Allende * Wilfredo Arrabal * Arsenio Baldizon * Carlitos Borrego * Aurelio Canizales * Felipe Carriedo * Cesar Deguzman * Vincente de Santa * Espinoza * Fausto Molinas * Sebastian Nolasco * Raul Zubieta Trivia * The Mexican Army will also chase the player, if the player's bounty is high enough. The player will know that the Mexican Army is chasing them if a hinted message pop-up reading: "The Mexican Army has found your trail" appears, similar to the U.S. Marshals - found outside of Mexico. * After the Mexican Army betrays John Marston, they will return to neutral and will not attack the player - unless a crime is committed. * In many areas of Mexico (notable exceptions being Torquemada and El Matadero), soldiers are replaced by Rebels as the main law enforcement. * The Mexican Army is seen to be very corrupt, officers and soldiers are seen brutalising civilians and raping women. Captain Espinoza once leads an attack on Tesoro Azul, killing unarmed residents and razing the buildings to the ground. * Mexican soldiers can often be seen committing illegal executions on back trails of Mexico. * While John enters Mexico, in 1911, the Mexican Revolution was ongoing. * There is a soldier in the army who is unnamed. This soldier does not appear outside of missions; he appears to be an officer. He serves as the train engineer in Mexican Caesar and Abraham Reyes' executioner in Must a Saviour Die?. He also has one final appearance in The Gates of El Presidio when the door is blown down; he will run out during a cutscene, but after seeing the Rebels, will immediately rush back inside. His fate is unknown and besides the quotes he has during Must a Saviour Die? (which largely resembles the voice of Espinoza, he has no recorded lines. This is evidenced when after Mexican Caesar, he is still visible on the train and can be pushed and walked into; he will simply grunt or scream depending on what the player does, and these sounds are default for every NPC. * The Mexican Army does not have a section in the Outfitter. However, two soldiers, Jose Rodriguez and Juan Vargas, appear in the Miscellaneous Mexicans section. Gallery Rdr civilization any price04.jpg|Captain De Santa outside the villa at Escalera. Rdr espinoza.jpg|Captain Espinoza, one of the commanders in Nuevo Paraiso. Rdr raul zubieta.jpg|Major Raul Zubieta, the highest-ranked officer in Nuevo Paraiso, after General Baldizon and Colonel Allende. Rdr demon drink28.jpg|Captain Espinoza and his men assault the rebel village of Tesoro Azul. Rdr civilization any price02.jpg|Captain De Santa and his men talk to John Marston. Picture7.png|Mexican Army Checkpoint. Picture16 png opt566x296o0,0s566x296.png rdr allende.jpg|Colonel Allende Rdr nosalida general.jpg|General Arsenio Baldizon Category:Redemption Characters Category:Law Enforcement